


Tranquility

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, main FaaGran, minor BeliFaa, self-indulgence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: What if the seemingly unlikely pair bask themselves quietly in each other's presence? Just Lucilius and Gran, in the comfort of his, Belial's and Gran's shared apartment.
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Lucilius/Gran
Kudos: 31





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm here to deliver myself my guilty pleasure OT3 that is BeliFaaGran ....and to the people who like this ultra rare ship too, haha.
> 
> Gran is a college student in this AU. Lucilius is, well, Lucilius---lol jk he's his usual stuck up genius researcher self. I haven't thought much about Belial's status/occupation here, he's just Belial; I'm sorry. I might make up my mind when I edit again later.
> 
> For now, I hope you'd enjoy reading this.
> 
> (Also please pardon me for the OOC-ness. As I've mentioned in the tags, this is a self-indulgence fic)
> 
> Adieu!

Lucilius is having a great time on that Saturday afternoon. He's lounging at the living room alone, heavy stacks of books on the table in front of him and a few journals right by his thigh on the sofa. No Belial. No Gran--though the bright young man is much more tolerable and less of a nuisance to begin with. It's just Lucilius and his work-related stuff in their now quiet shared apartment.

He sure would enjoy this while he still can.

One more page of the book on his lap is turned as he continues to read.

\--

It's when Lucilius is on his second book that he notices Gran drowsily making a bee line to the kitchen. The clinking of glass and the sound of running tap water becomes a comfortable background noise as Lucilius keeps his focus on the book on his lap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Gran."

The boy's slow footsteps come to a halt, "Mm..?"

Not taking his eyes off his book, Lucilius motions Gran to come over with his index finger; to which Gran obeys instantly.

"Sit," Lucilius commands once Gran reached the sofa, still not bothering to look at him.

To his mild surprise, Gran makes himself comfortable on the carpet and rests his head on the plush sofa. He's so close to Lucilius his knees are touching the researcher's feet, his face so close to Lucilius's thigh he can feel the warmth subtly radiating from it. He shifts a bit to cushion his head with his arms before dozing back off to sleep. Lucilius is a breath away from asking why his youngest boyfriend doesn't sit on the sofa like he presumed Gran would; almost. But then the image of a bothersome, heavy weight leaning into him as Gran sleeps soundly beside Lucilius sparks a slight annoyance, so he opts to just let Gran be and resumes his reading.

_Huh, I see._

"Ever so considerate, aren't you." To which Lucilius receives a sleepy grumble from the young man.

Pale hand lands on Gran's head, unmoving, only perching itself in the soft tufts of brown hair. He's never much of the affectionate and touchy feely type like Gran and Belial, but this kind of physical contact is okay for him. Lucilius doesn't move for probably quite some time; he doesn't pay attention to how long they stay that way, still too immersed in his reading to count. He only moves his hand to flip the pages before burying it in Gran's hair again. Rinse and repeat.

One time Lucilius glances at Gran as he ruffles his brown hair absentmindedly to find him sighing with a contended smile adorning the adorable face. Lucilius huffs; the closest equivalence to the average person's laugh, Belial once said. "We can tell you're in a good mood from that, Cilius. Well, still depends on the situation and your facial expression, though," he said.

Lucilius rolls his eyes at the memory. He chooses to brush it off by resuming his reading and occasionally glance down to his now asleep personal hand rest.

\--

Belial arrives home when the sun showers the living room with bright orange light. His phone is out of the pants pocket in a flash, the camera capturing the peaceful yet rare sight displayed before his eyes, face reflecting pure surprise and unabashed affection at the same time.

Lucilius acts displeased, but Belial knows better. 


End file.
